Will you still call me Superman?
by Celeborn
Summary: It's Krillin's birthday and Bulma finally gets Vegeta to go to his party with her. Will Goku and Piccolo ruin it for her? Just a cute one shot after the Buu saga. B/V chapter 1


Chapter 1

Bulma gave herself a critical once over in the full length mirror. She smoothed the short black dress and turned to inspect it in the back. She hung the diamond dangles from her ears and smiled. "Yeah, girl. You still got it."

"You are still conceited as well." Vegeta smirked as he stepped up behind her, but the look on his face agreed with her.

She smirked back at him. "At least I care about how I look. I can't believe that's what you're wearing."

"Humph. I could care less what anybody thinks about my manner of dress Woman. Especially your idiotic friends. Besides, you're lucky I even consented to go to this party anyways." He made a flippant gesture as he turned towards the bedroom door.

"Oooh. Well I guess his majesty has spoken." She grumbled as she followed. He did look good in his black leather pants, boots and royal blue sleeveless tee, but she wished he would have opted for something a little less 'badass'.

"And they happen to be your friends too ya know. Although I'd say Krillin will shit when he sees you've actually come to his birthday party." She chuckled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. What had possessed him to agree to this he couldn't fathom? He supposed it was the fact that Kakarot was coming and he hadn't seen him since he had been wished back after the fight with Majin Buu. Plus Trunks had come from the future for a visit and to inform them that his world was recovering well after the androids. Of course Bulma had invited him to stay for the party.

"Well, at least Trunks knows how to dress to go out." Bulma chided, watching both Saiyans blush slightly. She thought he looked nice in his black pleated Dockers and short sleeved button up shirt. "But I wish you'd have let me cut your hair."

Trunks ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. "I like it this way." He defended.

"You'll never please her son." Vegeta scoffed. He was interrupted as young Trunks and Goten came bursting into the room. Mrs. Briefs hot on their tales.

"Mom! Why can't we go?" he whined.

"Yeah! We want to eat cake too." Goten chimed in.

Bulma sighed. "No children under sixteen. Besides, your Grandma made you both your own cakes."

This seemed to appease Goten but Trunks still looked disappointed.

"That's right boys. We'll have our own party." Mrs. Briefs bubbled.

"Aw, but-"

"Listen to your Mother boy, or do you want me to get involved?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No sir." He surrendered.

"Good, now we'd better get going or we're going to be late. We'll be back in a few hours Mom." She waved as they walked out the door.

They arrived at their destination and Vegeta's eye started twitching when he got out of the car. "Woman. You didn't tell me it was at a Karaoke bar."

She feigned shock. "I didn't? My bad." He looked like he was going to make a break for it so she wrapped her arm through his. "Now just relax and have some fun. You can always get drunk and numb yourself to Krilllins voice." She giggled as she drug him through the door.

Trunks looked around amazed. "Wow, this place is huge."

"Biggest in West City. Holds up to seven hundred and from the looks of it, there's that many here. She led them to the raised balcony area that had been reserved for their group.

"Bulma!" Krillin smiled as he saw her then a surprised expression when he saw her partner in tow. "Man, Vegeta showed? What'd ya do? Give him a valium or something?"

Vegeta cut his eyes to the short man. "I wish."

"Trunks! Good to see ya kid."

"Happy birthday Krillin." He nodded.

They mingled with the others. At least Bulma and Trunks did. Vegeta found a seat up against the wall next to Piccolo. He had been surprised to see the Namek considering he hated stuff like this as much as he did. They sat in silence listening to the conversations of their group.

There was no end to the Karaoke. Song upon mostly horrible song renditions were offered out. Krillin included since he loved to sing so much. Vegeta and Piccolo both cringed visibly.

Goku sat down next to the two silent warriors and handed Vegeta another beer. "Why don't you sing something?" he grinned the challenge at his friend.

"I have no intentions of demeaning myself in such a manner." He scoffed then drained the bottle in one gulp.

"You couldn't be any worse than Krillin." He laughed.

"Hey! I heard that." Krillin frowned. "Besides, like Vegeta could do any better."

"Are you insinuating that I would humiliate myself?" he let his chair fall forward at the insult.

"I believe that was the intent." Piccolo smirked.

Krillin waved his hands in a 'Don't ag him on' gesture.

"So you think I couldn't succeed at this trivial crap."

"No." the challenge in the Namekians voice was evident.

The others had turned to see why the two had raised their voices.

Yamcha, who already had to much through caution to the wind. "What's the matter Vegeta? Scared?" He swatted Oolong when he tried to cover his mouth. "Cut it out!"

Goku laughed. "Vegeta scared? Not likely."

"Then get up on stage." Piccolo inclined his head towards the ring.

Vegeta considered it quite calmly for a moment. He knew everyone there thought he would storm out of the party. He could see the disappointment on his mates face at the prospect. "Very well." He stood up.

"Huh?" the entire group said in unison.

"But, if I don't humiliate myself, then you two have to sing a duet." He grinned the challenge back, but his eyes were deadly.

Piccolo blanched visibly at the thought of doing anything in public. But the thought of seeing the smartassy prince actually getting on stage was to much to pass up. Besides. What could Vegeta possibly know about singing? "Yeah, it would be worth it, and we won't laugh as you lick your wounds."

Goku wasn't quite as convinced as his green friend, but he would do anything if it meant Vegeta would cut loose for just a little while. "I'm in."

Bulma was shocked. "Vegeta, you don't have to do this."

"Don't you think I can do something as menial as this woman?"

"But- do you even know any songs?" she hadn't once even heard him hum since she'd known him.

"Guess we'll find out together." He disappeared into the crowd.

Bulma whirled around on her oldest friend. "Have you two lost your minds! If he gets laughed at I'll never get him out of the house again! We were just starting to make progress." She moaned.

"He'll be ok Bulma. If there's one thing I've learned about Vegeta over the years, it's not to ever underestimate him on anything." Goku reassured her.

Their attention was drawn to the announcer. "Hey folks. We have a virgin to the stage tonight. So let's be kind and give a warm welcome to Vegeta Briefs." He handed the mike to the prince and asked what he wanted to sing. A smile split his face when the Saiyan gave him his selection. "Well, that's a little out of the norm. Good luck."

Vegeta looked up at the balcony. His 'friends' were hanging over the rail. Their faces a myriad of emotions from doubt to dread. He smirked as the music started.

Gohan laughed as he instantly recognized it. "Perfect."

Videl cringed. "Is that Disturbed?"

"Yep."

"Who?" Chi chi asked.

_"Another mission, the powers have called me away_

_Another time to carry the colors again_

_My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend_

_To win the honor of coming back home again"_

Everyone sweat drops.

Krillin gawked. "He's actually good."

A din of cheers went up from the floor and girls came from all over the bar to stand in front of the stage.

Eighteen sipped her drink. "Wow, not even to the chorus yet and he already has groupies."

"How come I never have groupies?" Krillin pouted, ignoring all there despairing looks.

Bulma breathed a sigh. "I never knew he even listened to anything. He's not even using the prompter."

_"I'll have you know that I've become Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible! From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable"_

"Hey, he's really hamming it up out there." Chichi gasped. "To think, all this time Vegeta was a closet rocker,"

" This is a side of Father I never even imagined before. Amazing."

Piccolo stood slack jawed, a grimace on his face. "We are in serious trouble Goku."

"Oh yeah! What do you want to sing anyways?"

"Grrrrr."

"_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible take a look around you while you're still alive I'm an indestructible master of war!"_

The music stopped but the crowd didn't. "More! Sing another one! Please!" they were actually pleading and cheering.

"Isn't he dreamy!" the girls were saying amongst themselves.

Vegeta looked up as he heard his wife whooping it up. Their eyes met and he noticed how full of pride hers gleamed. She had been proud of him many times, but never over anything of a peaceful nature.

"Would you like to sing another sir? I believe you have a fan base now." The announcer interrupted his gloating.

He thought for a moment. "Sure, what the hell. Play Paralyzer."

"Oh that's a good one."

Another cheer went up as the song started.

"He's doing another one? Geez, this guys just too much. Better watch out Bulma or you'll be having to beat the women off him with a bat." Krillin laughed.

Bulma looked thoughtfully at her husband. He was the epitome of a metal rocker, and it actually made her feel kind of giddy inside. "Nah, I know I'm the only woman Vegeta would ever even consider."

Trunks smiled at his younger mother, happy for her, but at the same time sad for the mother he had known his own life. She would've killed for this same feeling.

_"This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks, that would be cool with me._

_Well I'm still imagining a dark lit place or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move because your _

_Standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do you'll probably move right through me _

_On my way to you."_

Piccolo groaned. "This just keeps getting worse."

"Huh, what are you talking about Piccolo? He's great!" Goku asked confused.

"I meant for us your idiot!"

"Oh, well I'm sure we won't be too horrible." He laughed.

Gohan snickered at the conversation behind him. "Don't worry guys. At this rate the bar will be closed before they even let Vegeta off the stage. This is great. I'll have to pick up a DVD before we leave."

"A DVD? You mean they tape this?" Trunks asked excitedly. He was thrilled as Gohan nodded a reply. "I can take one back to Mother. Man will she love this!"

Bulma smiled up at him. "That's a wonderful idea Trunks. Hey I have a suggestion." She leaned over the balcony as Vegeta finished up and yelled. "Hey Vegeta! Sing Kryptonite for me!"

Vegeta snorted. Had the woman lost her mind? Making requests.

"Yeah mister! Sing that one!" several people in front of the stage called out.

The announcer handed him back the mike. "This will be the last song of the evening sir. We are closing in about fifteen minutes."

'That means Kakarot and that green windbag won't have to get up here and humiliate themselves.' He glanced up at them noting the sweat that was forming on the Namek's face and the terrified look in his eyes. Kakarot on the other hand was cheering him on as much as the rest of the crowd. _He smiled slightly. '_Well, I guess that will suffice.' "Alright then."

_"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end_

_And if I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there a holdin my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite."_

The song ended and the place literally erupted with cheers. Vegeta smirked up at his cohorts and gave them a mock salute as he walked off the stage. He was surrounded by women handing him small scraps of paper. His eye began to twitch.

Bulma was by his side dragging him through the crowd towards the door. "Sorry ladies, but this one's very much taken!" she yelled over the din.

Once outside she let go of his arm and unlocked the car door. He gladly dove for cover. "Are all the women on this planet insane?"

She laughed. "Girls like men with talent. And boy do you have it. How come you never told me you could sing? And how on earth do you even know any songs? I've never seen you listen to the radio."

She accused.

He blushed slightly. "I happen to like certain music when I workout, that's all." He looked around. " Where the hell is Trunks?"

"He said to go on without him, he was going to by something to take home to me, I mean my future self." That was still weird no matter how many times she played it over in her mind. They flew home in relevant silence. Bulma had discovered another of Vegeta's many sides tonight, and she was feeling more than attracted to him at the moment.

There will be one more chapter. This is just a one shot. Later


End file.
